


CEO of Some Dumb Company

by existslikePristin



Category: Something I Guess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existslikePristin/pseuds/existslikePristin
Summary: This is the first story that was being run by poll on Discord. It kind of died due to some weird server drama. But I got a request to post it back up, so here we go.Comment if you want it to continue I guess? If there are at least 10 people interested enough to vote on it I might as well.
Kudos: 4





	CEO of Some Dumb Company

You're starting a new entertainment company in South Korea. You've rented a beautiful office space with a small dance studio. It's not your final location of course, but it's where you're doing interviews and auditions.

You've already interviewed a variety of employees. Videographers, writers, musicians. A lot of them are very promising, and things are generally looking very good so far. But you don't have idols yet.

Today it seems that's going to change, because you got an email. The first applicant for an audition! Great! And she says that she has several other talented friends who are looking too! You don't recognize the name at first but when she walks into the office later that day, you immediately know who it is.

Looks like you missed the news about Pristin disbanding.

Who is the first ex-Pristin who comes in for audition? This choice will affect the type of group that is made. The group will of course have everything, but its focus is picked here.

Choices:  
1\. Nayoung (All-arounder group)  
2\. Yehana (Dance focused group)  
3\. Rena (Rap focused group)  
4\. Roa (Visuals focused group)  
5\. Eunwoo (Singing focused group)

Chosen:  
Roa

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roa sits down in the chair on the other side of your desk. She did her hair and makeup up perfectly today. Minimal, but with effort. She's wearing some short shorts and a tight top, probably to show off her moves a little better during the audition. Immediately you figure that if she's calling her friends in for this, you can expect this group to be pretty damn hot.

You discuss the basics with her for a while: Practice schedules, early pay negotiations, producers, things like that. She seems to have a pretty good grasp of the industry, and she's probably going to be super helpful with organization. Hell, you'd probably contact her about an assistant position if she doesn't make the cut in the audition part of the interview. But considering her looks and history, that seems unlikely.

She prepared a song and a dance for you. This girl is good! Her singing is slightly off, and her dancing is full of flare, if lacking a little technique, but those are things that can be easily fixed with proper practice. When she's done, you applaud and wonder why Pledis ever let this beauty go.

Back in the office, you tell her that she's already an extremely strong candidate and you'd love for her to send her friends in.

As you finish though, she puts one of her feet up on the desk and pushes her shorts a bit to the side to reveal that she's not wearing anything under them.

"You know, our last company didn't treat us well as employees. If you're seriously thinking about signing me on, I want to make sure you're going to treat your idols with... interest," Roa says in a sexy tone.

Choices:  
1\. This is a legitimate business. And showing your appreciation is important in this industry. Unzip.  
2\. This is a legitimate business. But you're going to need to see the other auditions first, if you get any.  
3\. This is a legitimate business. So tell her she can beGONE, THOT!

Chosen:  
1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You unzip your pants. If this is how Roa wants to show her appreciation, you sure as hell aren't going to stop her. She can't see over the desk, but she can hear your pants coming undone. She smirks.

She stands up and moves her chair out of the way. Her hips sway back and forth just a little as she lifts her tight shirt up slowly, until she gets past her nipples and her tits drop back into place.

Her shorts come off just as slowly, and she kicks them off with her shoes. Her skin is perfectly smooth everywhere below her neck, without a single hair.

You start to stand up as well, but Roa jumps forward and puts a hand on your shoulder. "Let me take care of you, okay?"

You sit back down and she dips to the floor. Over the top of your desk, you can only see the top of her ass as she crawls underneath.

Roa's hand wraps around your cock, stroking very lightly. You look down just in time to see her getting her face between your legs, with her tongue sticking out. She gives your cock one, long lick, from just above your balls to the tip. She uses her whole tongue for it, wrapping as far around it as she can. It's agonizing how slow it is, but your dick is raging hard by the end of it. She looks up at you with mischievous eyes and gives your tip one more tongue flick before she rises up a little and opens her mouth, like she's going to give you a proper blowjob.

Choices:  
1\. Accept the blowjob. (She'll be in charge of this and future sex situations)  
2\. Pull her up to your lap and fuck her pussy instead. (You'll basically be equals as far as the sex goes)  
3\. Who needs a blowjob? Bend her over the desk and use her ass. (You'll be the dominant from now on)

Chosen:  
3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You lean back and let Roa lower herself down, about halfway down your dick. Damn, it's nice, but you're not in the mood for nice at the moment.

You grab her by the back of the head and push her the rest of the way down, and you feel yourself in her throat. She gags and tries to push herself off, but you caught her by surprise.

When you feel Roa's spit coming out of the corners of her mouth, you pull her off. She gasps for air, even though she was really only there for a few seconds. Her perfect makeup is already messed up, with two narrow black streaks coming down from her eyes. You lift her up and give her a rough, quick kiss before you turn her around, grabbing a handful of her tight ass.

"You want my interest?" you ask in her ear, still hearing her heavy breaths, "Do things my way."

You shove her down so her boobs are pressed against the notepad that you were just writing her praises on. Her asshole spreads between your hands. You'd love to play with it sometime but right now you want it wrapped around you. You give it a quick spit and straighten back up to put your still-wet dick up against it.

Roa groans and grabs the edge of the desk when you suddenly shove in. You were kind of hoping for a scream, but oh well.

You don't waste any time. You pull in and out, relying on your spit for lube. You can feel the desk inching forward a little bit with each thrust. By the time you feel like you're going to cum, you think you're going to need to rearrange the office.

When Roa turns her head to the side and you can see her biting her lip through a little smile, that releases the floodgates, and you cum as deep in her ass as you can. You pull out of her asshole, and a steady stream of white drips from it.

Now that the desk is so far forward that Roa doesn't even have to get off to reach into her purse on the chair to pull out her phone.

You sit back down, and just watch the cum dribble out of her beautiful ass, thinking about Roa's smile, and what a perfect little slut she is for loving that unexpected ass reaming.

"Hey, you know how I told you about the audition I was going to?" Roa sounds out of breath, but happy, like you are. "You definitely need to check it out. How soon can you come in?"

Well that sounds very promising. Who did she call? (This decision won't make a difference on future decisions, beeecause I'm feeling slightly lazy.)

Choices:  
1\. Nayoung (Gotta get the leader in on this.)  
2\. Rena (Classic ship, Rena/Roa.)  
3\. Sungyeon (Just had a tall and skinny, get yourself a thicc shorty!)  
4\. Someone from another group?! (I dunno man, this is a fantasy. If you vote 4, post your suggestion below. If 4 wins, I'll pick whoever shows up the most. Hopefully I'll know who it is, lol.)

Chosen:  
4, Kyulkyung (because she's a solo now)

~~~~~~~~~~~

Roa licks the cum that leaked from her ass off the floor and crawls over to you, laying her head on your lap and licking your softening dick.

"Kyulkyung can be here in half an hour. Do you have plans for then?"

Your cock starts lifting back up. You do now.

Not too much later, you hear the sound of your office's door opening. Just as promised, it's a Chinese beauty. But also, you never really kept up with Pristin so you were thinking it was going to be a different girl... doesn't matter! This one is hot! She's dressed in a white button down shirt and black dress pants.

"Nice to meet you," Kyulkyung says formally, before she looks down at Roa's swaying ass under the desk. She smiles and sits down casually across from you.

The two of you have a perfectly normal interview, except that you have Roa dutifully sucking your cock, and Kyulkyung seems to be doing something to Roa with her foot, but you can't tell what it is. Either way, the two of you are at peak professionalism.

Much like Roa, Kyulkyung seems to know her shit, and be a genuinely good candidate. And she's making Roa meow like the pussy she is. Fucking awesome! 

When you get to the part where you would start the audition though, she stops you. "I'm sorry," she says, "I'm still on contract with Pledis, so I can't be a performer. Or appear in public outside of their schedules, really."

Holy shit, talk about disappointment caused by capitalistic bureaucracy.

"But I would still like to work for you in another way, if you think you have the position available. Anyone who can fuck my members into submission has my attention."

Yup! Yup! Yes! Well, probably, depending on what she wants.

Kyulkyung stands and walks around the desk, looking sultry. She undoes the top three buttons of her shirt and shoves Roa off your dick so she can straddle your lap.

"But first, I want to feel your cock for myself."

Oh really? Well, you guess you can help her out with that. How should you show her?

Choices:  
1\. Fuck that Pinky pussy (She'll become an executive producer!)  
2\. Piledrive her ass (She'll become a janitor. You think I'm not serious?)  
3\. See if she can tit fuck you (Not sure if she's big enough, but if she tries she'll become a manager for the new group.)  
4\. Get blown (She'll become a vocal coach.)  
5\. Eat her out (She'll become your arch nemesis in business... Wait, WHAT?)

Chosen:  
1

~~~~~~~~~

Kyulkyung is wearing a skirt with nothing underneath, it seems, which makes this next part easier.

You feel her already wet pussy grinding against your dick, and she leans down for a kiss. She's so proper, but so horny. Her tongue wrestles your lips open and takes yours for a ride.

And that's not all that's going for a ride either. Both of you shift very slightly, and the grinding becomes a full penetration. You feel her muscles tensing up when it happens, but this girl is a pro, and it doesn't break her stride at all. Kyulkyung's hips keep up the rhythm, fucking you like a smooth-ass machine.

You briefly break the kiss to look down and see Roa finger banging herself to the sight. You can't just give her a free show.

With one hand, you pop a couple of buttons on Kyulkyung's shirt, while your other holds onto her ass under the skirt. You pull the shirt down so her tits are revealed to you in all their glory, and her shirt hangs down uselessly, other than to cover the back view of your fucking. You hear Roa whine, but you're too busy groping Kyulkyung's tits to care.

"Seems like you're aiming for a top spot in the company eh?" you ask, looking her in the eyes as she gives you an intense look.

"Of course," she says, a little out of breath, "Any... spot will do, as... long as I'm under you."

Kyulkyung suddenly squeezes her thighs together around your lap and you feel a gush of liquid soak your balls. Her eyelids flutter as she struggles to focus for a moment.

***

With these two girls in your office, you get quite a few contacts added to your phone and quite a few loads unleashed on and in them.

When the sun starts setting, you send them on their way. They already sent out a mass message to the other Pristin ex-members, so all you need to do to get them in is let them know what order you've scheduled them in.

You can probably see them all tomorrow if you have them come in pairs actually. But who's first? (Vote for 1 only, but the top 2 will be the picks.)

Choices:  
1\. Nayoung  
2\. Yuha  
3\. Eunwoo  
4\. Rena  
5\. Yehana  
6\. Sungyeon  
7\. Xiyeon  
8\. Lol, no she's still illegal

Chosen:  
Tie between Nayoung and Xiyeon

**********

The next morning you stretch out your legs and get in a short run. You've got a theory that you're going to need a bit of a warm up for the hell of a workout you'll be getting in a little while.

As you make breakfast, you give a bit of thought to getting one of the ex-Pristin members to be your home assistant. That would be helpful! And at this rate, they'd probably assist you with your dick. Heh.

It's a short drive to the office, and your head swims with possibilities.

At the office, you find every other Pristin member, already lined up in the hallway. They all jump up to greet you. They're all dressed up like sluts, in their own ways (descriptions to come in their individual parts because I'm still lazy).

You bow to each one, and they bow back. It looks like they've already prepared the order they're going to come in. But you already decided you're going to try two at once. At least at first.

In the front of the line is Nayoung. Tall, slim beauty with a thicc ass and hips, and a calm, composed look fitting a leader on her face. She's wearing the tightest red yoga pants you've ever seen, a very slightly see through red sports bra, and tennis shoes. Her dark hair falls straight down, mostly hiding the little bit of nipple you could have seen.

Just behind her is Xiyeon. The shorter, barely legal girl gives you a smile and licks her lips. She has a pair of short shorts on like Roa did yesterday, but they're jeans and they're unbuttoned and unzipped, ready to fall off any second. She's got a perfectly normal pink shirt on, except that it says in sparkling letters, "hi daddy." Her hair is dyed bubblegum pink.

You call those two in first. It's slightly awkward for a few minutes as they weren't expecting a pair interview, but they quickly relax and prove through their answers to your questions that they are perfectly capable of being professionals. Xiyeon even makes sure to defer to her leader when it's polite, even though they're clearly casual friends.

Their performances though, that's when things start to get... unprofessional.

***

Time to make these votes slightly complicated!

Choices:  
First of all, vote :nayoung: to fuck Nayoung, and :xiyeon: to fuck Xiyeon.

But that's just part one! Next:  
1\. Safe pussy fuck. (Whoever you're fucking will become lead dancer.)  
2\. Dangerous pussy fuck. (Whoever you're NOT fucking will become lead dancer.)  
3\. Ass fuck. (Both will be official choreographers, but someone else will be lead dancer.)

Chosen:  
Xiyeon, 3

***

"So, here's the thing," Nayoung says to you once you get to the dance studio, "We have been practicing dances for auditions together, but we heard a little bit about you from Roa, so we have an idea that's a little bit different. We want to show you how synchronized we can be."

You're about to ask what they mean, but you think you already know.

Xiyeon turns her back to you, looking at you over her shoulder, arching her back to present her ass to you. Nayoung stands on the opposite side of her, arms wrapped around to squeeze the younger girl's butt. She pulls down the jean shorts to reveal that Xiyeon has a huge dildo in her ass. It must have been there during the whole interview! Nayoung pulls it out slowly, until all sixteen inches that were packed inside flop out and onto the floor. The poor girl's ass gapes a little.

Nayoung puts a couple fingers in, and spreads them out, showing you how nice and soft the hole is going to be for you. "Sorry if it's a little loose. I've been training her for months, and don't want her to be so tight she hurts you."

Then comes the set up. The girls sit you down in a chair and help get you undressed, double worshipping your dick for a couple of minutes. Nayoung helps Xiyeon sit down on your dick eventually, and you enjoy the soft sensation. Just like they said, it's not super tight but you can definitely feel her squeeze and wiggle beautifully. Her butt cushions you instead of trying to clamp down.

Xiyeon pumps up and down a couple times to make sure you're well-lubed up and she twists around as far as she can to look you in the eyes. "Don't start pounding me yet, okay? We need to show you a good performance first."

Nayoung starts dancing in the middle of the room. At first, she just moves her hips side to side. And so does Xiyeon.

Both of them move the same way as the dance continues. Nayoung shows off a sexy dance, but it's still very technical. It's like she said, they've been practicing.

Xiyeon matches all of Nayoung's moves. At least, sort of. She doesn't do any spins, or move too far. She actually stays on your dick the entire time. A couple of times, she comes right to the point where your tip is the only part of your cock still in her ass, but then she drops again in rhythm with the music.

And you thought yesterday was the coolest thing that would happen in this line of work.

When the music finishes, and both girls hold their final pose, you're right on the absolute verge of cumming. You thrust up into Xiyeon's ass and blow, filling her up.

Xiyeon stands up shakily. That was a hell of a workout for her. She holds a hand over her stretched asshole to make sure your cum doesn't leak out until Nayoung comes over, kneels down behind her, and slurps your cum out of her.

You're pulling your pants back up when Nayoung turns around to face you and frowns. "Oh, I don't get a turn huh?"

You flash her a smile. "You'll have plenty of opportunity to get my dick in your ass. Because you are definitely hired after that exhibit of improvised synchronization. But of course, there is a line of talented young women out there who need to audition."

Nayoung sighs and crawls in front of you, kissing your mostly still exposed cock. "Looking forward to it, boss."

Xiyeon smacks Nayoung's ass playfully as they both head out, and they stop in the hall where the other girls are to talk.

You follow them out. Time for the second audition of the day.

***

Let's mix up the voting system a little bit. The girl with the most votes will be next, but she will be paired with the girl who has the LEAST votes. Why? Good question. I just want to see if it changes up how people vote.

Choices:  
Yuha  
Eunwoo  
Rena  
Yehana  
Sungyeon

Chosen:  
Eunwoo  
\+ Tie between Yuha, Yehana, and Sungyeon

***

Back in the hallway, you count up the remaining girls. You're pretty sure that you're short by one, but you could be wrong. You didn't follow Pristin THAT closely before they disbanded.

No matter though! You're getting to know them now!

You take a look at the rest of them to get your bearings. Thankfully, you know them just enough to use their names.

Yuha is a tall girl, very athletic. You can tell because she's wearing a similar outfit to Nayoung, but hers is white, not red. And that makes hers *very* see through. Her dark nipples are completely visible (and her hair is in a ponytail so they're not covered), just like the trimmed little bush she has.

Eunwoo is at the front of the line, and is straight up just wearing a bikini. A pink micro bikini. It rides up to where it disappears between her ass cheeks and her pussy lips. The top manages to cover her nipples, but that must mean her nipples are tiny, since the cloth over them is unexpectedly small. Her blonde hair gives off a bimbo vibe, but she doesn't much look like it otherwise.

Yehana might be the only person here dressed normally. She has a yellow shirt and a brown jacket (despite the heat. Fashion, right?), and matching brown pants. Her hair is up in a messy bun, and she smiles brightly when you look at her. The storyteller's heart flutters a little bit and he might be in love, but you still think about how much clothing you get to watch her take off. She's probably even wearing underwear.

Sungyeon on the other hand definitely isn't. You can tell because she is completely nake- wait, no. She's wearing skin colored pasties over her nipples, and a bandaid over her pussy. You wonder if she's got anything covering her as- well, nope. She bends over to get something out of her purse, giving you a one hundred percent clear view of her winking ass.

You shake Eunwoo's hand first, and start to invite her into your office, but then you look back at the other three. Fuck it, why not?

"Well, ladies, I think I'm getting the hang of your talent. It's safe to say that you're all going to be hired, so I think we can skip the step by step formalities. Why don't we all come in for a discussion? I don't want you all waiting out here forever. We can discuss details of your work individually soon, but let's just meet each other right away, shall we?"

All of the girls agree, looking pretty psyched about being offered jobs immediately. At this point you'd take them all without the sex, seeing as you've basically already got four fuck employees out of this situation. But really, how likely is it that these girls *don't* intend to fuck you?

You grab a couple of folding chairs and take one for yourself, letting the girls choose their own seating arrangement. Eunwoo decides to kneel on the floor in front of you though. That seems promising.

The "interview" this time around is much more casual than the last few. Instead of professional strengths and weaknesses, you discuss favorite foods and songs. Instead of what they expect to do in five years, you discuss what they like to do on weekends. It's pretty fun getting to know these idols!

After a good hour and a half or so though, you feel a hand sliding over your thigh. Eunwoo is sitting next to you and gets a little handsy.

"So boss. We heard a little bit about you from Roa and Pinky and we were all getting a little excited out in the hallway. But now, we're all in here at the same time."

Her fingers find their way to your dick and stroke it lightly through your pants.

"I guess the question I'm getting around to is..." she pulls her bikini top down, so that she's completely revealed to you. You see Rena and Yehana pulling off their shirts, and Sungyeon pulling the pasties off her nipples.

"How are you going to fuck all of us?"

***

So, the last vote resulted in a bit of an orgy. But I gotta keep this manageable, lol. I'll still find a way to make this exciting.

Choices:  
First vote, no particular story modification:  
1\. Oral/throatfucking  
2\. Pussy and titfucking  
3\. Ass ass ass

Second vote, changes Eunwoo's future behavior:  
1\. Fuck Eunwoo exclusively (She will ask to live with you as your sweet girlfriend (but you can still fuck others))  
2\. Have Eunwoo direct the other girls on how to fuck you (She will always bring other girls with her and constantly do raunchy things to them wherever she goes)  
3\. Make Eunwoo watch you fuck the other girls, no touching (She will become a *desperate* slut for whatever sex act you do to the others)

Chosen:  
2, 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~•

With Eunwoo's tits on full display, you know exactly how you're going to fuck her. You'll need to think for a minute about the others.

You pull Eunwoo until she's practically on top of you. She wasn't quite ready for that, so she hangs off a little awkwardly. She looks unexpectedly surprised at your sudden reaction, and squeaks when you yank her down for a kiss. The two of you stay that way for a good few minutes. She slowly wraps her arms around your back and shifts around so she's straddling you properly. Even more slowly than that, she grinds herself against your lap, leaving a wet mark up and down your thigh. Looks like someone is horny.

You reach to pull down your pants, but you don't get the chance. When you break away from the kiss to see what's going on, you look around Eunwoo to see that Yuha is pulling your pants off for you. Sungyeon and Yehana are on either side of her, and they have their hands between their legs. You don't see much more, as Eunwoo lets out a breathy, needy moan and puts her face back on yours, desperate to feel your tongues together.

Thanks to Yuha's assistance in undressing both of you, Eunwoo is able to grind her pussy directly on your cock. After a few slow strokes, you feel a hand re-angle your dick and you almost instantly slip inside.

Eunwoo groans into your mouth and squeezes you tighter (meaning both with her pussy and her arms). Your whole world is surrounded by her blonde hair and the pink of her skin. You eventually pump a load deep into her, but you definitely aren't done yet (and you fucked Kyulkyung in this position, and the narrator needs to shake things up).

She's super lightweight, which makes it easy for you to pick her up and lay her down on the floor without even pulling out of her. The carpet in this office is pretty soft, but you keep your arms wrapped under her back and hips just in case. Don't want this beauty to get hurt too bad when you start pounding her.

Eunwoo can't contribute much being held like she is, but she definitely tries. Her legs fold around your butt and she pulls you in further with every thrust, sending small floods of your cum flying out as you take up all of the room in her pussy. After what must be half an hour, and several obvious orgasms from her, she breaks away from your kiss. But it looks like it's because she's losing her mind. Her eyes can't seem to focus, and she's only making sounds that are halfway between moans and panting.

You pull out and set her down fully on the floor. You look down for a second and see your mixed cum flowing out of her like a river. And since you're so well naturally lubed up, you find it very easy to slide between her tits when you push them together.

Her boobs aren't gigantic, but they're just big enough to touch each other when your dick is between them. And you notice now how absolutely tiny and pale her nipples are. If you were far enough away, it might even look like she didn't have any.

Eunwoo comes back to her senses slowly as you titfuck her. Once her eyes manage to focus on you, she gives you a weak smile and holds her boobs together for you.

Now that your hands are free, you put a couple fingers in her pussy (which makes her groan happily and pump her tits up and down) and another in her mouth for her to suck.

When you cum, you angle down so you fill up her cleavage with a little pool.

You would let Eunwoo suck the last bit out of you too, but you get pulled back by Sungyeon and Yuha. Seems like they've been having trouble with patiently waiting. You probably shouldn't deny them any longer, so you give them exactly what they want and start fucking. Bet you didn't know your cock was so powerful until now, huh?

In the middle of it all (the other girls, their legs, etc), you look over and see Eunwoo softly playing with one of her nipples and dipping her fingers in the cum on her chest to taste it. The whole time, she keeps her eyes on you. You'd take her home and show her all the other ways you can fuck her right now, but unfortunately for her, you just remembered there's one last member of Pristin you haven't met yet.

Think of the devil and she shall appear though.

Suddenly, Rena is standing over you and your orgy. Guess she's got the initiative to let herself in!

"Aw. You're just going to leave me out of this?"

***

Since Rena was right in the middle of the others in the last vote, she wound up being the last (legal) member of Pristin who hasn't been fucked (by you)! What are you going to do about that?

1\. Excuse all of the other girls and give Rena some one on one time.  
2\. Tell her to join the orgy! You aren't done with this yet!  
3\. This dumb bitch is late. beeeGOOOOONE THHHOT!!!

Chosen:  
2

~~~~~~~~~~~

Server death!


End file.
